Race Between Heroes (comic)
Things may change in the future Race between heroes (RBH for short) is a comic series made for no reason but for fun. It will resolve around my characters but one of your characters is allowed to join (see character section for details). Their role in the story may vary. The release date is unknown. I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. It will be drawn in a slightly more cartoony style than my usual to make drawing easier and faster. The story so far Lord Zugon and his empire of evil mutants have publicly announced to the whole world that he has invented a devastating super weapon capable of destroying the planet! With very few days left on the clock until Lord Zugon unleashes the weapon, heroes from all over Mobius are on their way to foil the evil mutants plan. Problem is that no one knows what the secret weapon is! It's a race between heroes to see who can stop Lord Zugon first, but getting to Lord Zugon is hard enough let alone stopping him. However there may be more to this than most think... Characters Rules: No recolours, you can have 2 or 3 characters each, ask in the comments and all other generic rules. However for your character(s) to join they will have to fill in certain roles for my story. If there are no roles, your character will get a cameo. Roles might be added later. I will try to get their personalities right and some characters may get a slight redesign. Also it's not first come, first serve. I will put characters into roles I feel like will fit. The main 9: the main group of heroes who are the main focus of the story. - Sam the Rabbit - Bailey the Cat - Oliver the Kuikon - Zack the Wolf - River the Echidna - Haiden the Mink - Ryder the Mink - Dash the Turtle - Novo the Hedgehog The outlaws: a trio of neutral outlaws who are helping a new ally for a great reward, the truth. - Pad the Weasel - Zane the Mongoose - Iris the Badger - Kumari the Hedgecat - Moros the Fragment Fox The League of Evil Mutants: the team of evil mutants led by Lord Zugon, the main villain of the story. Evil characters who join this section but do not belong to me will be villains that Lord Zugon has asked the help of. - Lord Zugon - Kia - Persesys the Hedgehog - Mage Esquair Cameos: characters in this section may move if I feel they fit in with the story. All characters will join this section at first. I will move them later. I would like to think about it before I give characters a role. - Captain Bird - Venice the Mink - Tobias the Hedgehog - T-023 Titanium - Static the Cat - Ravoka the Wolf Comic Coming soon Possible future spin off comic If I manage to finish this one, I might consider to make a comic called "The Outlaws". Obviously it's about Pad and his team. It is going on at the same as the original comic but from a new perspective. It will also explain some plot holes with the original comic. It will also heavily include a new team as they hunt down The Outlaws. Category:Artwork Category:Stories